


"Mystery of Love"

by Al_Watsons_Library



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxiety, Family Problems, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Tour life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Watsons_Library/pseuds/Al_Watsons_Library
Summary: Francesca Abernathy has a sucky life. With her terrible roommate and her estranged family, along with the grief of losing a sibling. She used to find solace in her music, but now it just forces her to remember.But then, one day, walking home from work, she decides to buy a ticket to see a musical, Newsies.But when she meets Ben at the stage door, Ben shows her that it's ok to be sad. But he mostly shows her that it's ok to be happy, too.Join Ben and Franka (and Sky, Josh, and Chaz) as they navigate grief, loss, joy, and love. Along with everything in between.Cover Quote: Sufjan Stevens(he's got awesome music! go check it out!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlReader221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlReader221/gifts).

> This story is a work in progress, so the chapter you're about to read could change in the future!

** _Chapter One_ **

**Franka**

Few things have ever meant a lot to me in my short time in this world. I’m not a sentimental person. But every once and a while, something incredible happens that throws you off course. Even if the course you’re on, isn’t that great.

That’s how my story really begins. With a turn of events. A very _small _turn of events.

To put it simply, a ticket to see a play.

I never really “treat myself,” as one would say. I only spend money on what I absolutely need. Not want. Never want. Because if I start to _want _things, and if I start to act upon those desires; I lose myself.

But then again, I gave up my music for the very same reason.

I gave it up because I was finding too much of myself.

Our story begins on September 17, 2018. I was just getting off of work, and I was walking home like on any normal day when I passed the Papermill Playhouse. There was a giant blue sign hanging out in front of the building. It read, “Newsies!” The sign had a dancing boy on the front holding a rolled-up newspaper. He was mid-jump and he looked kind of angry. Or was it determined? Either way, it looked interesting.

I didn’t notice, but the sign also said, “Buy tickets now!”

“Mhm,” I hummed to myself. I looked at the price and decided to take the plunge. I’d just gotten my paycheck, and the rent wasn’t due till the end of the month!

So, I confidently marched in and bought myself one ticket to Newsies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:  
Most of this story has already been written in a Word Document on my computer, so, these chapters may come out at an alarming pace!

** _Chapter Two_ **

**Franka**

September 25 eventually arrives, and I’m ecstatic to see the show tonight. I still can’t believe how cheap the tickets were for opening night.

When I get off work, I run home to change into something a little nicer than my normal work clothes. I pick out a yellow shirt with short-ish sleeves. I pair it with a black jean skirt, and gray tights with a yellow flower design. I want to straighten my hair, but I decide it looks better with its natural curl. So, I pull on a pair of black boots, put on some light pink lipstick, grab my glasses from where they were sitting on my bedside table, and I’m done.

The Playhouse is only about a 5-minute walk from my apartment. I didn’t tell Mia, my roommate, but she won’t care. She isn’t even home half the time. Mia’s always out partying or going to bars. Even though, at eighteen going on nineteen, both of us are still well underage.

I haven’t been to a play in forever, not after Elliot’s death. A lot of things changed after the accident. My parents still blame me. Mary, my older sister, can at least bare being in the same room as me. It’s a step up from my parents’ treatment of me. And it wasn’t even my fault. I was only in the car with him. I didn’t crash the dang thing!

I shake those bad thoughts away when I get to the Papermill Playhouse. The line is already backed up around the corner. Must be a big show.

I wait in line for about twenty minutes. When I get to the front, the doorman scans my ticket and I’m in. The Playhouse is gorgeous! It’s a giant red brick building, and when you walk in the main entrance, you almost walk straight into the theater.

I take a seat and wait for the show to begin.

(A/N I’ve never been to the Playhouse, so I’m just guessing!)

**Two Hours Later**

The show was amazing! The dancing and singing alone were fantastic! And with an extraordinary cast, the show was perfect! I’d looked up all the actors before the show, and they’re all pretty cute if I do say so myself.

After the show, I quickly leave my seat to get to the stage door, where the cast will say hello to the fans. When I get out there, the doors open and four of the cast members come streaming out. I recognize them as Jeremy Jordan, Stephanie Styles, Ben Fankhauser, and Ben Tyler Cook. They spread out to say hi to everyone. Ben Cook catches my eye. He flashes a mischievous grin and I blush.

_Oh my gosh! _I think. _He’s coming over to me!_

He’s _really _cute. With his swoopy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He also towers over my five feet of height.

“You were amazing!” I say, almost breathlessly.

He chuckles as I hand him my playbill. “Thank you,”

“I mean, I don’t smoke, but dancing with a cigar in my mouth sounds pretty difficult,” I jokingly say.

“I’m not a smoker either, and it is hard,” he replies, with another smile.

“Hard to get used to?”

“Ha, yeah, harder than you would think,”

“Yeah,” I say. “I’m also not a dancer, but it might’ve been easier to try with the piano,”

Ben smiles at me. “You play piano?”

“Played, actually,” I correct. “But, yes, among other things,” Boy, was _that _an understatement. At one point in my life, I was playing piano, guitar, ukulele, mandolin, banjo, the flute, my vocal cords, and I even dabble in percussion. I didn’t tell Ben that; though, because my parents taught me that telling people I played six plus instruments was definitely a deal breaker on the whole “friendship” thing.

“Other things?” Ben says, smirking and raising his eyebrow. Cute. 

I roll me eyes. “I played _a lot _of instruments.”

“Played?” What’s will all these questions!

“Yeah. I stopped a few years ago.” I say in a tone that politely states I do not want to continue speaking about this topic.

“Are your parents’ musicians?” He asks instead. Maybe he picked up that I didn’t want to talk about my former playing.

“Actually, quite the opposite. They were not pleased when, after my doctorate sister and football playing brother, I came along wanting to pursue a career in the arts,” I remark, looking down at my feet.

“Ah,” he nods. “A lot of the guys here get the same crap from their parents.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you should come again. I think they’d like you.” Ben declares.

“Really?”

“Totally!” He scans the rest of the line. “Hey, looks like the others are done out here, wanna come meet them now?”

“Umm, ok. Sure!” I say with a smile.

“Ok!”

Ben helps me climb over the gate, but when I get over, he looks down at me with a confused expression on his face.

“You got a name? I’m Ben, by the way,”

“I know, your name’s on the Playbill. Um, I’m Francesca. Abernathy.” 

“Ok,” he says with a thinking face, “Mind if I call you Franka?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this second chapter!  
Happy Reading!  
-Al W.


	3. Chapter 3

** _Chapter Three_ **

**Ben POV**

Holy cow, the show was amazing! It went perfectly! Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if Newsies got to Broadway.

Anyway, right after the show is always my favorite part. Stage door! When I exit the doors, my eyes immediately go to a short girl about my age with long, red hair and hazel eyes hidden behind black glasses. Her olive colored skin makes her eyes stand out. I smile at her and walk over to sign her playbill. Well, I _tried _to walk over to her. The fans were so crazy, that I had people grabbing at my hands and shirt to trying to pull me over to them. After I’d politely declined all of the yanking and tugging, I finally got to where the girl was standing.

We talk for a minute, and she seems really cool; she’s not all clingy like the other girls, and she doesn’t demand my attention. Yet she catches it anyway. And she’s kind of quiet.

So, I invite her to come backstage and meet the rest of the cast. I truly think that everyone will love her.

I help her over the gate separating the cast and the fans and then realize I don’t even know her name.

“You got a name? I’m Ben, by the way,”

“I know, your names on the Playbill. Um, I’m Francesca. Abernathy.” She says.

“Ok,” I smirk. “I’m gonna call you Franka.”

“Ok,”

She smiles at me. It’s dazzling.

I take her hand and lead her back in through the stage door. It feels weirdly okay to be holding her hand.

Weird, right?

One of my closest friends on and off the cast, Sky, runs up to us as soon as we get inside.

“Hey, Ben, who’s this?” He asks raising his eyebrows at me.

“Sky. Franka Abernathy. Franka, this is Sky Flaherty, he plays Albert.”

“Hi!” Franka says softly. I’ve noticed that about her already. She isn’t loud. But you can hear her just fine. She holds out her hand to Sky. 

“Hi, and welcome to the Papermill. Did you see the show?”

“Yes! You guys were amazing! I’m speechless!”

Sky laughs, “Thank you. And I don’t mean to be rude, but how do you know Ben?”

“Well,” I start. “we met at the stage door. And we kind of hit it off right away,"

“Hmm,” Sky hums, looking Franka up and down. “You’ll do!” He quips.

Franka looks a little nervous but laughs anyway. “I’ll do for what?”

“We are seriously lacking in the girls our own age department. Everyone’s old. And there’s too many guys here. We need _someone _to keep us in line. Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone else!” Sky says as he throws his arm around Franka’s shoulders and leads her away from me. A very brotherly move. I hope.

Wait.

What?!

I’ve known this girl for _thirty minutes._

But Sky is right, there are way too many guys around. The only females are the ones on the crew and the three that are in the cast. A girl our own age could really bring it all together.

Franka looks back at my dumbfounded expression, laughs, and then shrugs. I run to catch up with them and push Sky’s arm off Franka, replacing it with my own. She laughs again, a beautiful sound.

“Ok, fine, you can have her,” Sky says, sighing in mock defeat.

Franka laughs, “I’m not anyone’s property!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sky laughs.

By that time, we were already at the first dressing room. This one belongs to our show’s Girlsies. Stephanie Styles, Meredith Inglesby, and Melissa Steadman Hart.

“Hey, Mel, Meredith, Stephanie.”

All three turn around. Good thing they all have their wig caps off; those things can be kind of scary looking.

“Hi!” Franka says sweetly. I swear her voice is like a bell.

“Hello!” Steph says. “Ben, Sky, who’s this?”

“This is my friend, Franka. We met at the stage door,” I say

“That’s a pretty name, Franka,” Mel says testing it out. “I’m Melissa, but you can call me Mel,”

“Hi!” Steph greets. “I’m Stephanie or Steph. And this is Meredith!”

“I can introduce myself, thank you very much!” Meredith says, slapping Steph on the arm. Franka laughs. Meredith laughs and says, “I’m Meredith if you haven’t figured it out already!”

Franka laughs again, and I take her elbow and start to lead her away from the door. “Well,” I say. “we better get going if we want to meet the rest of the cast.

“You guys were amazing by the way!” Franka adds.

“Thank you so much!”

Steph notices my hand on Franka’s arm and smirks up at me.

I blush and lead Franka away.

_I’ve known her for FIVE MINUTES._

Next, we stop and see the Oldsies, then it’s off to the other side of the theater to see the rest of the guys.

First, it’s mine and Sky’s dressing room. The sign reads, “Dressing Room for Ben Cook: Race, Sky Flaherty: Albert, Josh Burrage: Jojo, and Chaz Wolcott: Buttons.” The four of us just so happen to share an apartment in the city.

I knock on the door, “I’m coming in with a girl, everybody have a shirt on?”

I open the door, and lo and behold, neither Chaz nor Josh have shirts on.

Franka blushes and laughs as I put my hand over her eyes.

“Benji! You could have knocked!” Josh says, while he and Chaz both scramble to find shirts. Josh ends up with his on backward.

“I did!” I grin, taking my hand off Franka’s face. She’s still laughing. I smile down at her. She looks up at me and laughs a little harder. When she composes herself, she smiles and says, “Hi, I’m Franka,”

I smirk. “I see you’re using the nickname I gave you,”

“Yeah, well, it’s not half bad,” she shrugs.

“Anyway,” I say, looking up at Josh and Chaz, to see them staring at me and Franka.

“Are you too together or something?” Chaz says, deadpan.

I look down at Franka to see her blushing again.

“No!” I say.

“They’ve known each other, for like, an hour,” Sky adds.

“Oh,” Chaz and Josh together. “Anyway, I’m Chaz Wolcott, and this is Josh Burrage. Nice to meet you!”

“You, too!” Franka says in a small voice, the blush still apparent on her cheeks.

“Then how _do _you know our Benji?”

“We met at the stagedoor,” I smile.

“Cool, cool,” Chaz says, nodding.

“Anyway! Franka, we have one more dressing room to visit, and then can I walk you home?”

“That would, um, that would be wonderful, thank you!” she says, smiling and stuttering.

“Ok then, let’s go meet Ben the Second, Nico, DeMarius, Jordan, Jack, Andrew and Zachary!” Sky says, counting on his fingers.

“Wow, are they all in one dressing room?” Franka asks, looking confused.

“They got the suite,”

“Wow,” she repeats.

“Yeah, wow is right. We call it the party room. So, I’m not even gonna knock to see if everyone has a shirt on,”

Franka laughs again. Ugh. So cute. Seriously, I don’t even know her middle name! Or her favorite color! I make a mental note to ask her about both later.

“Hey, all!” I say, bursting into the room.

The scene that greets my eyes is completely not surprising.

Ben F. is blasting (and dancing along to) Beyoncé, Andrew, and DeMarius are on their phones _and_ in the splits on the dressing room tables, (checking their social media, I presume) Jordan and Jack are chugging juice boxes, and Zachary and Nico are eating cupcakes on the floor. The room is a complete mess. Wrappers and empty water bottles litter the carpeted floors, there are crumbs all over the place and makeup and bobby pins are strewn every which way. _And, _no one is wearing a shirt. Great. None of them even give Franka a second look. She gazes around the room.

“Sorry it’s so messy,” I say, blushing embarrassingly at my friends' lack of hygiene. “Guys!” I shout. That’s literally the only way to get their attention. “Guys! We have a visitor.” I gesture towards Franka.

Franka smiles in amusement as the boys scramble to their feet and try to make themselves look a little nicer. “Hi,” she says with a little wave.

“Hey,” they all say in unison, gigantic grins etched on all of their faces. Franka smiles.

“Boys, this is my friend Franka, we met at the stagedoor and no, we’re not a couple,” I say, answering all the questions in their heads.

“Oh, hi!” Ben the Second says. “I’m Ben Fankhauser, but everyone calls me Ben F. or Ben the Second.” He says almost reluctantly.

“I am way more important,” I wink at Franka. She chuckles.

“Anyway,” Ben F. says exasperatedly, “this here is Andrew-”

“Hi!”

“-DeMarius-”

“Yo.”

“-Jordan and Jack-”

“Hello!” They say, both looking up from their phones.

“-Nico-”

Nico grins up at Franka.

“-and Zachary.” Ben F. finishes.

“Hi! Did you see the show?”

“Yes! It was fantastic! You were Crutchie, right?”

“The one and only!”

“Well, y’all did amazing!” Franka says.

We all talk in the dressing room suite for about an hour. Josh and Chaz come to join us. We talk about all sorts of things. Music and dancing included. I learn that Franka lives in the city with a girl named Mia. Franka works waitresses. I also learn that Franka does not like being a waitress. And her favorite color is yellow!

Anyway, after a lot of talking, I offer again to walk Franka home. She happily agrees.

“How do I know you aren’t going to kill me and throw my remains into the river?” She asks with a smirk.

“You’ll just have to trust me,” I say back.

Franka leads the way back to her apartment building. The walk there is beautiful, with giant trees and lamps lining the sidewalk, setting a very romantic aura around us.

We get to Franka’s apartment at around 11 P.M. Franka is just about to open her door when I grab her arm.

She turns around, dark, red curls flying. “Yeah?” she says with a hopeful look on her face.

Her face makes it harder to ask what I’m about to ask. “Do you, um, do you want to come back tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! Enjoy! Sorry 'bout that cliffhanger😂  
Happy Reading!  
-Al W.


	4. Chapter 4

** _Chapter Four_ **

**Franka POV**

“Do you, um, do you want to come back tomorrow?”

I haven’t seen Ben nervous yet. Granted, I’ve only known him for about 2 hours. Maybe more. Yet again, he’s so sweet.

I beam so hard; I feel like my face is going to break in half. “I would love to.”

He smiles just as wide. And then he leaves.

I walk into my apartment glowing with happiness. As I get ready, I reflect on the amazing day I’ve had.

Lots of first impressions were made. And everyone was so incredibly kind. Especially Ben and Sky. I think they’re pretty close. They were funny, too. Josh and Chaz were hilarious! Ben told me that the 4 of them actually lived together in the city. The Girlsies and the Oldsies were so kind, we clicked immediately! The guys' room was kind of messy, but it was funny to watch. They were all very kind and polite once they realized there was an outsider in their midst.

As I fall asleep, I get very excited to go back tomorrow.

**One Week Later**

I get up early, as normal, and walk to the Playhouse. I’ve already been a few times, and I really love the entire cast. Ben texted me this morning and told me to be at the theater early. If I wanted to see rehearsal for a two-show day. Heck yeah, I want to see!

I get there at exactly 8 and say hit to the stage door guard. Bob, he’s really nice. And he knows me, so he lets me right in!

When I enter the building, I see Ben standing against the wall.

“Hey, Franka!” He says excitedly. “You ready for your first two show day?” Ok, let’s get one tiny little thing straight. I love his nickname for me. See, my _parents_ called my Francesca all the time. _Ben_, sweet, loving, loyal Ben, calls me Franka. My parents hated me. And being called Francesca now feels like a punch in the gut.

I laugh and grin saying, “Heck yeah! I get to see y’all dance! My favorite!”

“Yeah?” he says. His cheeks flush pink and he looks down at his shoes. “How would you like it if we let you play the piano a bit?”

I smile sadly a bit at his unfair cuteness. I can’t play the piano anymore, but he looks so happy, so I say, “I would love that! But I don’t know all the music!”

Ben looks down at me, beams and hugs me. “We can fix that!” He pulls out his phone and presses a few buttons. I hear the overture for the show come on as he shoves his phone back into his pocket. I smirk at him as he grabs my hand and leads me back to his dressing room. Sky, Josh, and Chaz are all there, stretching.

I’m listening to my favorite song in my headphones.

“Mystery of Love” by Sufjan Stevens

I start to sing along.

When the song is over and I’m done singing, I look up to see the boys all staring at me, speechless.

“What?” I say innocently.

“Franks,” Ben says with an open mouth. “you’re amazing. Like, really, really amazing.”

“Really?”

“I only said it twice,” he says, grinning. “Have you ever thought about being a professional singer? Or an actress?”

“Umm, not really. I don’t have great people skills, and I have stage fright. However, I’ve always wanted to be a manager of some sort. I know it involves talking to people, but I’ve always thought it would be an interesting job.”

“I have actually never met anyone who _wants _to be a manager of anything,” Josh states thoughtfully.

“Me neither,” Chaz adds.

“Oh, come on! There are some people out there, who aren’t very comfortable going on stage. Me being number one.”

“Awww, Franks,” Sky says with an over-exaggerated frown.

“Hey,” I say lightly, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Yeah, Sky, don’t be mean to little Frankie,” Ben says, gently draping his arms around my neck and placing his chin on the top of my head.

I laugh and blush at his cuteness. And by the looks on the other boys’ faces, Ben is blushing, too. 

I can’t believe that I am surrounded by such amazing people.

This is where I belong.

**Two More Weeks Later**

“Mia!” I yell from the kitchen. “Have you gone grocery shopping at all this week? We have no food!”

“No, I thought this was your week?” I hear my roommate call from her room.

“Mia! I have to get to the Playhouse; I’m helping with costumes!” I’ve begun to help with a few things around the theatre. And in the month that I’ve been going back to the Playhouse, I’ve made some fantastic friendships. Mainly Ben, Sky, Josh, and Chaz. But I’ve grown very close to Mel, Steph, and Meredith, too. Probably because they’re the only other girls at the theater.

Today is Monday, and I have to work at 5:30 tonight. So, I’ll stop by the Playhouse, say hi, and maybe help Ben and the guys with dress rehearsal.

Like I’ve said before, it’s only a 5-minute walk from my apartment to the Playhouse. I grab my glasses and am out the door before you can say the word ‘Strike.’

When I get to the Playhouse, everyone is already there.

“Sorry, I’m late, Mia was being difficult again,” I sigh. Ben frowns and comes over to give me a hug, he knows how much anxiety Mia gives me.

Ben puts his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. I sigh sadly. Sky, Josh, and Chaz join our hug and I smile to myself.

A few minutes later, I’m sitting on the ground in the rehearsal room hemming a pair of pants. I think they’re Josh’s. Anyway, they were too long so I’m shortening them a bit. I have sewing experience. Someone begins to play “King of New York” on the piano. The boys start to dance, and eventually Steph ventures out of her dressing room to play Katherine.

I smile as I listen to the song. The guys are in perfect synchronization, and they sound (and look) amazing. It’s quite exhilarating to be a part of something like this. 

So, a little extra work won’t hurt me.

This is where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is the most rushed a chapter will ever be, hopefully.  
-Happy Reading!!  
-Al W.


	5. Chapter 5

** _Chapter Five_ **

**Franka POV**

It’s been four entire months since I last saw the actual play, not just little bits of rehearsals. Jeff the Director keeps saying he’ll let me see it for free, but I really want to pay for it. The cast and crew deserve every bit of it.

So, on January 11, when I’ve finally saved up enough money, I buy myself another ticket to Newsies!

“Hey, Ben!” I say as I walk into the theater the day of the show.

“Heeeello, Franks!”

“What’s with all the nicknames?” I say, walking up and giving him a high-five.

“I dunno, Chessca,”

“Ben, stop,” I say with a look of fake distaste.

“Chessieee,” he says.

“Ben!”

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly.

“It’s fine,” I give him a hug. “But hey, to make you feel better, guess what?”

“What?”

“I’m coming to the show tonight!”

“Really?!” Ben yells, jumping up and down.

“Yes!” I reply.

“That’s amazing!’ When was the last time you saw it?”

“As an audience member?” I ask. I’ve seen it so many times behind the scenes. “On opening night! That’s when we met, remember?”

Ben slaps his forehead, “Ahh, I’m an idiot! How could I forget meeting my favorite Franka?!”

“Haha. Anyway, I’ve gotta go home and get ready! Showtimes in 2 hours?”

“Yes, don’t be late!”

“I won’t, promise! But I’ll see you after the show?”

“Definitely!”

**Four and a Half Hours Later**

As I suspected, the show was brilliant!  
Until I’m walking out of the theater.

And I get a call from my boss. Reminding me that I had work today. I was supposed to stand in for a coworker. And I totally forgot.

But then I remember, _Ben! _I was supposed to meet him outside of the theater.

I text him quickly as I rush out of the building.

_F: Hey, Ben! I’m so sorry, but I can’t meet you at the stage door night, something came up!_

_ B: It’s fine! I’ll see you on Monday, then?_

_ F: For sure! See ya then!_

He doesn’t text me back after that, and I convince myself he was simply caught up with all his doting fans.

I get to work an hour late. _Not again! _I think.

“Mr. Wallis! I’m so sorry I’m late!” I cry when I enter my boss’s office. He’s sitting in his spinny chair, drumming his fingers together. A sure sign of his frustration.

“Save it, Miss Abernathy. I’m sure you know, that it wouldn’t be a problem if this was the _first time_.” He stands up and walks around his desk. “Considering the fact that this is the third time this month that you’ve come in late, I have no choice. But to fire you.”

I usually hate crying in front of people, but in a disappointing show of unwelcomed weakness, I feel hot tears beginning to well in my eyes.

“Please, Mr. Wallis, I need this job.”

“No, Miss. Abernathy I only give _this job _to people who will care enough to show up! Now, out of my office before I call your roommate!”

“Ok, ok,” I stammer as I shuffle out of Mr. Wallis’ office.

When I get home, it’s around one o’clock, and I realize that I have to tell Mia.

I set my keys down on the kitchen counter. “Hey, Mia?” I call.

“Yeah?”

“Could you come out here for a moment?”

“Umm, sure,” Mia stumbles out of her room in 8-inch heels and a very strappy, very gaudy pink dress. No doubt going to a party.

“Ok, I just got fired.”

Mia sticks one pink nailed hand on her jutted-out hip. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” I roll my eyes and mutter.

“WHAT? How could you! You’re the one who’s supposed to make all the money!”

“Oh my gosh Mia! You know you could help every once and a while!”

“No, I’m literally good at nothing!”

“Except for partying and underage drinking and _spending money_! You’re fantastic at that!”

“You’re right!” She yells. She’s got black mascara running down her face. Such a drama queen. “So that’s exactly what I’m gonna do until _you _find out how to fix _your _problem!”

She grabs her gold, sequined handbag from the coat rack and storms out of the apartment as fast as she can in those repulsive shoes.

As soon as she’s gone, I turn off all the lights and collapse into bed. I cry. A lot. Which is unlike me. And then finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth installment! Enjoy!  
And as always, Happy Reading!  
-Al W.  
(P.S. Can you feel the shippy-ness yet?!?)


	6. Chapter 6

** _Chapter Six_ **

**Ben POV**

From the moment Franka got to the theater on Monday, I could tell something was up. When she entered the building, she gave me a sad smile, hugged me, and found a corner in which to sit and hem a few costumes.

“Hey, Sky?” I whisper to Sky later that day.

“Yeah, dude?” he whispers back.

“Do you think there’s something going on with Franka? She’s seemed kind of down today.”

“Yeah, I noticed that, too. Should we talk to her?” he responds.

I peek at Franka, who’s still sitting in her corner. “Maybe not, I don’t want to upset her.”

“Ok, but if the whole thing starts to feel even more off, we say something. Deal?” Sky says, holding his hand out.

I grasp it and say, “Deal,” as Jeff the Director calls for a stage rehearsal.

Franka agrees to come watch. She sits in the middle of the theater, and Sky and I go backstage. But as we’re watching Jeremy rehearse “Santa Fe,” I notice that Franka isn’t in the theater anymore. She’s not in her seat. I turn to Sky and point it out. Apart from me, Franka has grown very close to Sky, too. He’s told me himself how he feels so protective of her. I think it’s good for Franka to have friends here. I don’t think she has a great home life. With her terrible roommate and all.

A look of panic crosses Sky’s face. We both run to Jeff the Director and ask if we can go find her.

“Y’all know the rules; no leaving during rehearsal,”

Knowing it was better not to argue with Jeff the Director, Sky and I walk back to our place backstage.

Sky looks around and murmurs to me, “We have to make sure she’s ok,”

“Maybe we’ll just look around the theater? She could be hiding around here somewhere,” I say. I can hear the doubt in my own voice, and it kills me.

So, we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's number 5! It's super short, but some chapters are like that, ya know, just to be dramatic!   
Anyway, I'm really happy that you all seem to be enjoying this fic!   
Happy Reading!!  
-Al W.


	7. Chapter 7

** _Chapter Seven_ **

**Sky**

For a whole hour, we search. At the end of said hour, Franka appears again. She looks even sadder if that was possible.

Ben and I rush to her side.

“Hey, Franks, are you ok?” Ben says to her.

“Yeah, you’ve seemed kind of down today,” I add.

Franka rubs her already red eyes and says exhaustedly, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just with getting fired and not having money for-” she looks up, terrified. “I shouldn’t have said that. I have to go.”

Taking a deep breath, Franka runs a hand through her long red hair and turns on her heel, making her way to the front door.

“Ben, go get Chaz and Josh!” I cry.

I follow Franka despite the warnings from Jeff the Director.

“Sky!” he shouts. “Sky, don’t leave this theater!”

I do it anyway. And by the time I’ve pushed through all the other cast and crew members milling about, Franka probably has a few minutes head start on me. I run out onto the sidewalk, and a few yards down, I see Franka curled up on a bench, a streetlight illuminating her soft features.

“Franks?” I can see that she’s crying and shaking and mumbling to herself. “Franka? Are you ok?”

“I can’t get them out of my head,” she whispers.

She sees my confused face. “The voices,” she clarifies, “they won’t leave.” 

“Franka, can you walk?” She looks me in the eye as if just noticing I was there. She starts to stand up, but as soon as she does, her eyes flutter and she’s going down again.

I catch her in my arms and realizes that Franka has fainted. “Oh, gosh,” I whisper to no one. I pick up her small frame and gently carry her bridal style back to the theater.

As soon as I enter the warm building, people gasp and start to gather around us. I ask for everyone to leave but the guys. Ben, Josh, and Chaz. I lay Franka down on the carpeted floor and sit down cross-legged next to her. 

“Hey, Franks,” Shaking her arm doesn’t rouse her. But when Ben leans forward and kisses her forehead, her eyes flutter open.

Yet she still doesn’t speak. Franka looks at all of us with an emotionless expression on her face. But as she closes her eyes, a tear slips down her face, and she moves her body so that her head is in Chaz’s lap. Franka wordlessly smiles sadly, hugs his waist and squeezes him tightly. Chaz hugs her back, and Ben, Josh, and I all smile at him. But it’s rueful. She’s going to be ok.

Josh finds Franka’s phone in the front pocket of her purse and unlocks it. He tells us that she has no contact labeled ‘Mom,’

“Come to think of it,” Chaz says, “she has never spoken to us about any family at all.”

We all look sorrowfully at the sweet girl with her head in his lap. In the short amount of time we’ve known her, Franka has become so special to all of us.

When we’re all sure she’s asleep, I say, “But she said something earlier. About being fired? And not having enough money for something?”

“She’s been looking a bit skinny lately. More than usual, at least. Has anyone else noticed?” Chaz adds.

Josh takes his eyes away from Franka and fixes them on his friend. “Yeah, I have. Maybe she and her roommate can’t pay for groceries? We know Mia doesn’t work. And that she drives Franka absolutely crazy.”

I look at all of them in turn, including Franka, and takes a deep breath. “Wouldn’t she tell us?”

Ben runs a shaky hand through my sweaty hair as Josh states, “You know Franka, she keeps that part of her life locked up pretty tight,”

We all nod and stay quiet for a moment. I watch Franka’s back move slowly up and down as her breathing evens out. Chaz rubs her shoulders and smooths the hair out of her face. “Well, we can’t just take her home. Mia probably isn’t even there. And if we take her back to her place, we can’t make sure she’ll be okay after this.”

“Could we take her back to our place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven already!?!?!?!?! Wow.   
So, this story will be slowing down a bit, I wanna get into a routine. So maybe every Monday and Thursday? Comment if that sounds good, or if you have a suggestion!   
Happy Reading!  
-Al W.


	8. Chapter 8

** _Chapter Eight_ **

**Ben**

When it’s decided between the four of us that it would be best for Franka to come home with us, I pick her up and carry her out of the theater. Sky’s car is parked in the back, but he pulls it up for all of us to get in with more ease. The drive home is a short and silent one. I sit in the back with Josh and Franka. Franka’s still curled up fast asleep, this time, it’s me she’s clinging to. She won’t let go of me. But I’m not complaining. I love holding Franka. She’s so small. But she’s strong. Even when she’s not.

When we get home, I lay Franka down on my bed and tuck her in, carefully taking her glasses off her face and setting them on the bedside table next to her. I then grab a pillow, a blanket, and some pajamas and go to sleep on the couch in the living room. Chaz and Josh retire to their shared room, while Sky leaves for his separate one.

Just when I am starting to fall into an uneasy sleep at the ripe time of 4 o’clock in the morning, I hear a small scream coming from my room.

_Franka._

I run into the room and find her sitting up in the bed, gasping for air and clawing at her neck as if she were choking.

I yell for Sky and race to Franka’s side.

She’s mumbling one word over and over again. Or rather, it’s a name.

Elliot.

**Franka**

Of course, it’s Elliot’s dream. My favorite. Yay. Nightmares.

I don’t remember screaming, but apparently I do because Ben runs into my room looking very sleep deprived. All I can hear is ambient noise and a faint ringing.

“Elliot,” I mutter. Cause that’s all I can say.

Ben says something to me, but when I don’t respond, his just shakes his head and comes to sit with me, saying something over his shoulder.

The ringing begins to subside, and I hear Ben whisper, “C’mere, Franks,” opening his arms for me to climb into. I would know what he intended by that gesture if my hearing was all the way gone.

I do. Begin hugged by Ben makes me feel undamaged and strong. No one has ever made me feel like that before. Sky comes in just a millisecond later, and sits on my other side, rubbing my arms, my legs, my shoulders, my face, anything he can reach, with his hands.

I’m still crying, not cute crying, but ugly, open-mouthed crying. I hide my face in my hands.

So, Ben and Sky do the one thing they know makes me feel better all the time.

They talk to me. About things. They tell me it’s okay to be depressed, as long as I let them know. They agree on desperately wanting to be there for me. They tell me that whenever I’m ready, I can talk to them. About this ‘Elliot’ guy. About my family. And about my money problems and my ex-job.

After about an hour of this, I feel myself falling asleep peacefully. Ben has his strong arms wrapped protectively around me, and I could never feel safer.

**Two Hours Later**

In the wake of my nap with Ben, Josh brings me some tea and kisses me on the forehead. I lean into his touch. Josh has one of the most calming touches of anyone I’ve ever met. I untangle my arms from where they are placed around Ben’s waist and reach up to give Josh a hug. He nuzzles his face in my neck and I smile. He’s so sweet and soft. They all are. And it’s after that epiphany that I find myself ready to speak a little bit.

Not surprisingly, the first words out of my mouth are “I’m sorry,”

“For what?” Ben says, unfazed, and I find myself wondering if maybe he has experienced anxiety or depression in some form.

“For the trouble I caused today and yesterday.”

“You aren’t trouble. And like Sky and I said; when you’re ready to talk, we’re here.”

“Always?’

“Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!!!!   
Enjoy!  
Happy Reading!!  
-Al W.


	9. Chapter 9

** _Chapter Nine_ **

**Franka**

Ben lends me a pair of joggers from when he was, like, fourteen or something, and a plain grey t-shirt to change into. They are incredibly comfortable, and I may never give them back. That, and because they simply _belong _to him. Ben’s been so kind to me. My anxiety brain is telling me it’s all pity. But my heart says otherwise.

And I think I want to listen to the latter.

**Chaz**

Franka gratefully accepts the clothes. I’m glad she did. Those jeans did not look comfortable.

She kissed Ben on the cheek when she left the room. _And she blushed _when she realized what she’d done. Ben blushed, too

“Somebody has a crush,” Sky says in a singsongy voice. “You have it bad, buddy.”

I agree with him with a smile on my face, “Yeah, you love her,” I roll my eyes at the ‘love’ part.

Ben blushes even harder. “I do _not_,” he says as Sky raises his eyebrows. “Ok, maybe I do.”

“So, _ask her out_!” he smiles. He is getting _way _too excited about this.

“I can’t-” But Franka interrupts him by reentering the room.

“You can’t what?” she says in her sweet voice.

“I can’t, believe how it’s been only like three and a half months since we’ve met you!”

Franka raises an eyebrow at me; she can already tell that I’m lying a bit. Even though it is true.

Anyway, standing where she is, I can finally get a good look at her. She _is_ pretty cute. Wearing Ben’s old joggers and his favorite T-shirt. Her hair, which is down in its natural loose curls and falls to just before her waist, is such a dark, red color. And I don’t think anyone of us could even begin to explain her eyes. _Her eyes. _Even hidden behind her glasses, they can shift from brown to green to gold in half a second. And she never wears makeup, so it’s like sometimes her eyes can tell you how she’s feeling. Last night, she was crying, and when she opened her eyes, they were bright green, like sunshine filtering through the leaves in a forest. And when the suns out during the day, Franka’s eyes look golden. And in Ben’s gray t-shirt, they’re still a light brown color. The light brown is my favorite version of her eyes.

**Franka**

Ben looks really cute.

I mean, he always does. But morning Ben is super cute.

With his crazy, disheveled hair, crooked smile, and his pajamas. Seriously, red, plaid, pajama pants and a black shirt? Soooo cute. His eyes are exceptionally blue today, for whatever reason, and he’s looking at me with such a fierce passion, I have no choice but to turn my eyes away. I feel a deep blush spread across my face. And I’m a solid 99 percent sure my face and my hair are the same color. Which is saying something. My olive-colored skin does not show blush that well. And my hair is _so _red.

The two of us hang out all day, at the rest of the guys filtering in and out. And at the end of the night, I, unfortunately, have to go home.

Or the rotten hole in the wall that I choose to _call _home. Mia’s there passed out on the couch. She slaps me when I wake her up and tell her that I still don’t have a job. I don’t know why she’s so mad. Unlike me, she has a family to go back to. At least one that will willingly take her in.

Mia’s family is rich. Like, really rich. But for some reason, she chose to pursue a life away from them. I, on the other hand, had no choice.

So, I end up putting some ice on my cheek and going to bed way too late, after watching TV for a few hours.

I mean, I have nowhere to go in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ninth installment! I'm just starting to get into the swing of the school year, so my updating may be a bit slow.  
Anyway,  
Happy Reading!  
-Al W.


	10. Chapter 10

** _Chapter Ten_ **

**Josh**

The next few days go on as they were before the fainting incident. Franka still won’t say anymore the subject of ‘unemployed.’ And I don’t want to push her, so we don’t speak of the topic for a long time.

We begin to establish something of a rhythm in our days. On most mornings, Franka gets to the theater around 9 o’clock, then her, Sky, and I go get coffee. Chaz and Ben tag along every day, too. After that, we go back to the Playhouse, rehearse, and hang out afterward at our apartment, so now Franka knows our apartment like the back of her hand. All five of us get to know each other very well. We discover quirks and habits that no one noticed before. I honestly believe that Franka has changed us all for the better.

And maybe, _just _maybe.

We’ve helped her out a little bit, too.

**Franka**

I love the Papermill. I love it! I’ve been going through such a hard time with the money problems and Mia and the fruitless job hunt, along with everything else, it’s good to have a place where I am safe and maybe even loved. I do believe that things are looking up.

Until…

Of _course, _something has to go wrong. When things are finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice cliffhanger for you! Just a small present for the long wait!  
Happy Reading!  
-Al W


	11. Chapter Eleven

** _Chapter Eleven_ **

**Franka**

_Knock knock._

I open the apartment door at 1 AM to find the landlord standing there in slippers and a bathrobe.

“Um, sir.” I squeak. “you do know it’s one o’clock in the morning, right?”

“I am very well aware of the time, and I am sorry to have to bother you at such an ungodly hour, but the matter is quite urgent, Miss Abernathy.”

I pull Ben’s jacket tighter around myself. He gave it to me a few days ago, saying it didn’t fit him. It doesn’t really fit me either, it’s too big, but it’s so soft and warm. Ahh, ok, getting off track here, Franka!

“Yes, sir? What seems to be the matter?”

“You and your obnoxious roommate _must _leave. You are being evicted. Miss Abernathy, tell Miss Willington to pack her things.” He enunciated the last three words and stormed off down the hallway. Shouting back at me, despite the sleeping neighbors, “Be gone by tomorrow afternoon or I _will _have to call the authorities!”

I shut the door and stared in shock at my belongings. Scattered every which way. I had finally become comfortable in this overly crappy apartment. And now I had to leave. All of this would have to be sold. I could rent a motel room until I’m back on my feet. But I can’t tell Ben or Sky, or Josh and Chaz. They’d freak out and make me move in with them, and I don’t want to be a burden to them. They’ve already helped me so much, I can’t, and I won’t ask for more.

But I do have to tell Mia. I groan outwardly at the thought of it.

Ah well, it has to be done, might as well give her a head start on the packing. I tiptoe into her room and throw a pillow from the couch at the bed. No response.

“Mia, you potato,” I rip the covers back.

There’s no one there. No Mia. She’s gone. Am I relieved? Mad? Upset?

“That little-” I growl as I look around her room. No note, bed empty.

She knew.

My sworn enemy, Mia Willington, _knew _we were going to be evicted.

She knew we were being evicted.

And of course, she didn’t say anything.

Cause she’s Mia.

Walking back into the kitchen, I hear another knock at the door and go to open it, groaning. Sitting there is a crapload of collapsed cardboard boxes.

“Gee, thanks,” I mutter to myself.

Nothing left in the apartment belongs to Mia.

So, I start packing.

**Six Hours Later**

I’m standing outside of a _very _cheap motel about ten minutes from my apartment.

Sorry, _ex-_apartment.

Stupid landlord. Stupid rent.

Anyway, I had just enough money left to rent a very small U-Haul truck to carry all my stuff to the motel. I only had to bring boxes of stuff, as I’ll be selling _all of my furniture. _Ugh. The money, however, will go towards a new apartment.

I get my room key and start unloading things from the truck and putting them into my new home. It smells kind of funny.

I don’t even have the money to get takeout tonight, so I go to bed hungry.

The cycle continues for the next few days, and I haven’t had a full meal too long of a time. I am ninety-five percent sure my stomach is shrinking. Whenever I manage to get my hands on any large amount of food, I always throw it up later.

Not having enough money to even go to the doctor’s office, I take a _lot _of sick days. Josh offers to bring me soup, but I refuse, telling him and the rest of the gang that I have other friends bringing me soup all day long.

Which is _obviously _a lie.

I hate all the lying. But it’s for everyone’s own good. And if Ben and Sky found out, they’d want me to live with them, and if I lived with the four of them, all my stupid secrets would come out.

**Josh**

Franka looks terrible (which is very new). And she has for the past few days. The bags under her eyes are so dark, they look like black eyeshadow, and she’s looking so skinny and frail. Franka has been wearing very baggy clothes for the past week. Stuff that hangs of her limp frame, making her look worse. The second I mention it to any of the guys, they immediately agree with me.

But one day, I notice something out that makes the whole situation sadder.

“Guys,” I said, “that’s the shirt she wore on the day we brought her home with us when she fainted.”

Sure enough, after we got a closer look at it, we realized it was the same light-yellow sweater.

On Friday, I decide to finally confront her about it. “Franks?”

She starts a little, but I pull her into a hug before she can say anything.

“Francesca, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t tell you yet and please, _please,_ don’t call me that,”

And with that, she kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

** **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters! And it's one of the longest!  
Enjoy & Happy Reading!  
-Al W.

** _Chapter Twelve_ **

**Ben**

“Cast and Crew!” Jeff the Director yells over the din of the crowd. “I have an announcement! Newsies is going on tour!”

Getting caught up in the moment, I yell and cheer with everyone else. Tour?! Like, an actual tour around the country!?

But then I remember the person who is going to be very affected by this news.

_Franka._

“Sky!” I shout, people are still yelling and cheering. “Franka!”

“She isn’t here yet!” He shouts back.

“Let’s go wait for her!” I yell.

He nods, knowing we have to tell her about this news, and we leave the overly crowded rehearsal room. Franka is just walking into the theater.

She gives a small wave paired with an adorable smile.

“Hey,” I say sadly.

“Hey?” she turns it into a question.

“We have some bad news.” I say.

“What? Did someone get hurt? Are _you _guys ok? Joshy, Chaz?” She frantically looks over me and Sky to make sure we’re okay and injury free. She puts a hand on my shoulder and one on Sky’s cheek.

“No, Franka,” I take her small hands in my bigger ones and hold them between us to calm her down. She glances down nervously at our entwined hands and then back up to my face.

“What?” she says quietly.

“We have to leave.”

“Newsies is going on tour,” Sky supplies unhappily with a small smile. After looking into Franka’s eyes for so long, I’d almost forgotten he was there.

“Oh,” Franka says. She slowly pulls her hands out of mine and wipes them on her jeans. “Ok,”

“Franka-” I start.

“No, congratulations! I’m sure you guys will have so much fun. Traveling the country, you know.” She looks so sad, and the forced smile makes it worse. She starts to pull away, but I grab her arm. I see tears start to leak out of her eyes. She wipes at them angrily with the sleeve of her baby blue flannel.

That’s my favorite color. That makes it hurt more.

“Please,”

“Please what?” She says.

“Let’s talk about this,” But I barely get through that sentence before Franka’s face has gone green and she’s rushing to the bathroom.

“I think she’s about to throw up!” Sky cries, “Go help her! I’ll get the guys!”

So, I run after her, throwing the bathroom door open to see my sweet Franka throwing up into the toilet. I hold her hair back, and get her some paper towels to clean her face. I smooth the hair out of her face and hold her tight against my chest as she cries her heart out.

It breaks my heart to see her like this. In so much pain. She’d been looking so much better, before whatever happened last week.

Sky comes to the door with Josh and Chaz on his heels. They look at Franka and I see pained expressions mirrored on all their faces. They run over and sit next to Franka and I. She still won’t let go of my waist, it’s like she attached to me. Franka has stopped crying, but her eyes are still red and puffy. She has shifted and is now curled up in a ball with her head in my lap.

“Franka, it breaks my heart to see you like this, can you tell us what’s wrong, love?”

She blushes when I call her love, and I smile faintly.

“It’s kind of a long story,” she whispers.

“Well, then you better start talking,” I say with mock urgency. I _do _want to know what this is all about, but I know how hard it can be to get the truth out. 

She looks up at all of us in turn before starting, “I don’t speak with my family, I have had no choice but to fend for myself. I didn’t go to college, and so a lot of the jobs I’ve really wanted in the past won’t take me.” She stops and catches her breath.

“Anyway, um,” she says, trying to find her place, “I’ve found it hard to keep a steady job. My health has never been great, I got really sick once when I was a kid, and that kind of messed everything up. So, when I’m sick all night and late for work in the morning, my bosses start to notice. Of course, I could never tell them that I get sick, all the time or they would fire me! I’m a loose cannon. So, when I found this waitressing job that payed just enough to keep me and Mia going, I was ecstatic! I thought I had finally found something that could keep us on our feet. Mia doesn’t have a job. Her only hobbies include drinking, sleeping around, and most of all, spending money. _My _hard-earned money.

“About a month ago, I got really sick. I was stuck in bed for a whole week, that’s why I wasn’t at the theater at all. I couldn’t get out of bed, I couldn’t eat. I just threw everything up. So, I wasn’t at work. I called in sick the first three days, but for the last two, since I couldn’t pay the electric or the phone bill, my phone was cut off and I couldn’t call in. So, when I got back to work the day I felt better, my boss was insanely angry. He left me off with a warning, but told me the next time I was late or didn’t show up, I would surely be fired. And the next time that happened was November 17.”

Josh gasped. “The night you came and saw the show for the second time.”

Franka nodded sadly and continued. “I was supposed to stand in for a coworker. Anyway, that’s why I ran out of the theater – no don’t be sorry, Ben, it wasn’t your fault – and I ran to the restaurant where I work, sorry, _worked. _And my boss fired me. I went home and told Mia. She got really mad and decided to spend hundreds of dollars that night.

“Our landlord knocked on our door at one AM a few weeks ago and told us to be out of the apartment by that afternoon. We were being evicted.”

At that we all gasped. Everything was starting to make sense.

“But, when I went to find Mia, she wasn’t in her room. All her stuff was gone, and there wasn’t even a note. I’ve just assumed she knew we were being evicted and went home to her rich parents. They wouldn’t lend us any money, I couldn’t tell you why, though. I’ve been living in a motel room ever since.” She smiled sadly as she finished her story.

“Franka,” Chaz whispers. “we had no idea,”

“Because I didn’t tell you,” She buries her face in her hands again and we all give her a giant hug. I think she likes being in the middle of this giant hug, it makes her feel safe. So, we stay like that for a few minutes, the only noise being Franka’s sniffling, and the rest of our breathing.

I finally pull away and take Franka’s face in my hands. “You’re coming home with us tonight. We’ll go to the motel and get all your stuff. And then you’re staying with us.” I demand.

“Do you have any furniture or anything?” Josh adds.

“No furniture. I had to sell it all,” New tears start to leak from her eyes as she says, “I had to sell all my instruments, too.”

“I know that must’ve been hard for you,” Josh sympathizes.

“Come on, Franka. Let’s go get your stuff,”

But as soon as I pull her up next to me, her legs give out. I catch her before she hits the ground. “Franks, when was the last time you had a proper meal?”

“A proper one? Maybe a few weeks ago? I don’t have much grocery money. I had half an apple this morning. It was kinda stale.” She says sheepishly.

“Ok, I’m going to take you straight home, get on my back, I’ll carry you. Sky, Josh, Chaz, you guys go get Franka’s stuff,”

Sky goes to grab keys after helping Franka get on my back. She almost immediately falls asleep on my shoulder. I smile back at her and she blushes and yawns in response.

“I’ll see you guys at home, I’m going to try to get her to eat and hold something down. Are y’all going to be okay on your own?”

“We’ll be fine, Franka’s all that matters right now.”

**Franka**

I heard those six words, and it’s taking all the strength I have left to not cry out in happiness.

_Franka’s all that matters now._

If I’m being honest, I can’t remember the last time someone has cared about me this much. Sure, my parents provided for me, but they never truly _loved _me. Being the youngest, I was always in Mary and Elliot’s shadow. With Mary now being a very successful, and Elliot was on his way to major league baseball _and _football, I was just the weird nerdy, third child. Nothing special about me. Just good grades and a passion for music. My parents’ hate music. We weren’t allowed to sing or dance in the house. When I was thirteen, three years before Elliot’s death, I bought a cheap ukulele with my allowance money and hid it under my bed. However, I could only play it when Mom and Dad were out. Which, fortunately, was very often. And they always took Mary and Elliot with them. And left me at home.

I’m awaken from my day-nightmare as a sweet sound fills the air around me. It’s Ben, he’s humming a song. I think it’s “Something to Believe In,” but I’m not sure. I smile and hug him tighter, humming Katherine’s part.

When we get home, Ben lends me some more clothes, as I’m in jeans, a t-shirt and an old flannel that is my favorite. I also notice it’s Ben’s favorite shade of baby blue. I should have checked before I left the house.

I take a quick shower and, to get my now frizzing hair out of the way, twist all of it into a braid down my back. It feels good to be clean again.

When I’m back in the bed, Ben gives me some soup and asks if I’ll be able to hold it down. I tell him I’ll try.

I do, surprisingly, and I don’t throw up. Yay! Ben sits down on the bed beside me.

“What are you doing?” I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

Ben smirks, “Keeping you company.” Why is he so flippin’ adorable!?

“Ok,” I say.

After a few minutes of silence, I start to fall asleep. “Ben, can we listen to music? It helps me sleep.”

“Ok, what do you wanna listen to?”

“Sufjan Stevens, “Mystery of Love,” I say without hesitation. It’s my absolute favorite song. Sufjan Stevens’s voice is so unique; I bet I could pick it out in any context.

As soon as I hear the gentle melody come through the phone, my sleep brain takes over and I lean against Ben’s side and fall into a deep and steady sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

** _Chapter Thirteen_ **

**Ben**

Once the music is on, sweet Franka falls right asleep on my shoulder. I smile to myself and listen to the song. Soaking up the words.

I suddenly recognize it as the song Franka sang one of the first times she came to the Playhouse. If only we knew what she’d been going through then. We could’ve prevented it. _I _could have protected her from this pain she’s going through. But she doesn’t need to be protected. Not at all times. She’s stronger than she knows.

I know it, though.

Hopefully, that’s enough for now.

An hour later, Franka is still fast asleep, but she has now subconsciously draped her arm across my waist. And I’m playing with her beautiful hair, which I’ve taken out of it’s braid – shhhh – when Sky, Josh, and Chaz choose _that _moment to get home and walk straight into my room.

“Hey, lovebirds,” Sky says, noticing our current position.

But I don’t move, I want to make sure she sleeps for at least a few more hours. I am very content staying here for as long as she needs. So, I opt for shushing him instead and whisper, “She’s asleep!”

“Did she fall asleep easy?” Chaz asks, coming and sitting down on Franka’s other side. He smooths her hair out of her face and kisses her on the forehead. I notice the edges of Franka’s mouth twitch upward a little and snuggles closer to my side. Chaz grins at her and then at me.

“Yeah, I played her favorite song and she instantly relaxed,”

“Good,” Sky and Josh come and sit at the end of the bed. I’m kind of surprised that all five of us fit on my bed.

“We need to talk,” Josh says. We do. We really do.

“Yeah,” Sky responds. “What should we do about the tour and Franka?” He has read my mind.

“She could come with?” I suggest hesitantly.

“Wouldn’t Jeff the Director kill us if we asked?” Sky says.

I run a hand through my crazy hair. “We cannot leave her here alone. Didn’t Mia just up and leave? And Franks mentioned that she doesn’t talk to her family. We _can’t leave her._”

“I agree with you one hundred percent,” Chaz voices. “We’ve gotta ask.”

“I can go call him,” Josh offers, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Yes! Go call him!” Sky whisper yells. We all love this girl so much.

“Ok, jeez, calm down, man,”

Josh leaves the room to call Jeff the Director and the rest of us stay with Franka. No one says anything. I play another Sufjan Stevens song, “Death with Dignity.” It’s really pretty and calm, and I hope it helps keep Franka sleeping. Upon the start of the music, Franka snuggles closer to my side, tightening the arm around my waist. I smile to myself, looking up to see both Chaz and Sky smirking at me.

“Oh, shut up,” I say silently. But she’s so dang beautiful. I start braiding little pieces of her hair.

“Woah, where’d you learn to do that?” Chaz mutters in astonishment.

I don’t even look up. “Twin sister,” I say simply.

“Huh,” he replies.

Josh comes back a minute later, grinning like a maniac. “He said yes! He’ll put some money towards helping her come with!”

**Franka**

I feel someone lightly tap my shoulder. Then I hear my name being called.

“Ben?” I croak. I clear my throat and my face flushes a little.

“Hey, Franks, we’ve got some good news for you!” He’s beaming so hard; I firmly believe his face might split in two.

“What, what?”

“You, Franka Abernathy, are coming on tour with us!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Christmas guys!   
I won't be updating for a bit, cause I've got midterms, but I'll be back during winter break!  
-Happy Reading!  
-Al W.

** _Chapter Fourteen_ **

**Third Person**

The look on Franka’s face makes the boys so happy, they tackle her with giant hugs and kisses. All five of them laugh and Franka even cries a little. She finally has found her family.

**Ben**

Today is our first travel day! We’re going to New York City first, and I’m so excited! I get to spend so much time with Franka. And Sky. And Josh. And Chaz.

When I get to the theater, Franka, who left with Sky that morning, is already there along with Chaz, Josh and most of the cast and crew. Behind her is a medium sized suitcase and a very large pillow. Probably with a blanket stuffed inside the pillowcase. I wonder if that’s all the stuff she has.

She gives me a giant smile when she sees me approaching. I drape an arm around her shoulders and she tentatively places hers around my waist.

“You ready for this?” I ask her, placing my chin on top of her head. She’s so tiny. Franka turns to look up at me. She’s so close I can feel her breath fanning across my face. I sense my face flushing, so I turn away from her.

I can hear the smirk in her voice when she says, “Did I just make Benjamin Tyler Cook _blush?” _

“Shut up,” I quip, still blushing and looking down our feet. Her black and white saddle shoes and my own grey converse.

“You’re so cute,” she blurts. I look up at her face.

“You, too,” I smirk, nudging her shoulder and walking away towards Chaz.

Chaz smirks when he sees me walking over with a face looking like a tomato. “What was that all about, lover boy?” he asks me, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up,” I reply. I point to his eyebrows. “And don’t to that, it’s creepy.”

“Ok,” he throws his arms up in fake surrender, then ruffles my hair and runs away. He knows I hate it when he does that. Only Franka is allowed to. I roll my eyes and walk in the other direction, out of the theater doors and towards the buses that will be carrying us around for the next year.

I stare up at the three buses. I step into one of them to check out the inside. Two rows of seats, and two seats in each row. Maybe Franka will sit with me, I think to myself. I shake the thought away and explore the bus a bit more.

**Franka**

When Jeff the Director gives the okay for us to start loading onto the buses, I promptly look for Ben. But he’s nowhere to be found. I pull out my phone and text him.

_F: Hey, where are you? Jeff the Director said it’s okay to get on the buses now. _

_B: I’m checking out the one nearest the theater doors. _

_F: Ok, give me a sec, I’ll be there._

I quickly pick all my stuff up and slowly make my way to Ben’s bus. I drop all my stuff outside, deciding to take it in one by one.

I see Ben sitting in a chair near the back. I catch his attention. “Could you help me with this stuff?” I ask, slightly out of breath

“Sure,” he smiles and gracefully pushes himself out of the chair. With his short-sleeved shirt on, I can see the muscles in his arm. I feel my face flush slightly and he glides past me, his hand grazing my own. Ben looks down at me quickly before leaving to get my stuff, and I think I make out some sort of pink hue on his face. I smile slightly to myself.

When Ben and I have successfully loaded all my stuff into the bus, people are starting to find their seats. Josh, Sky and Chaz are all sitting in the back. I instantly sit in the seat Ben was occupying before I got him to help my lazy butt in getting my bags.

“Rude,” he says.

I smile sweetly up at him, saying “Wanna sit next to me?” He grins back, and since I took the aisle seat, he steps over my legs and take the chair next to mine. When he sits down, he sees me shivering in the winter cold. He reaches above his head to where his bags are sitting on a hanging rack and grabs a blanket and a pillow. I stowed all my stuff under the chair, so I yank out my own pillow. Ben surprises me and covers both of us with the blanket.

Sky comes over and sits across from Ben and me. He pushes his armrest out of the way and swivels his body so that his feet are resting on my knees. He’s taking up the whole aisle. Luckily we’re in the back. “When do _I _get Franka time?” he whines.

I laugh, “I’ll sit with you after the next rest stop,” I assure him, and I swear I feel Ben tense up beside me.

“And I’ll sit with _you _after the one after _that. _Ok?”

“Okay,” Ben says, drawing the word out and rolling his eyes. Then, seeing as he’s way too cute for his own good, my idiotic brain does something I never have done myself; I kiss him on the cheek. I do it all the time, but in this context it feels slightly awkward. And to cover up my weird and unplanned actions, I put my pillow against his shoulder and lay my head down. Ben moves his arm and puts it around me, squeezing slightly. I peek out over Ben’s arm to see Sky. He’s full on beaming, and he gives me a giant and very exaggerated thumbs up. I roll my eyes at him.

He snickers, and Ben, having not seen my eye rolling, says, “What’s so funny?

Sky looks away from us and laughs, “You guys are so in love.”

I sit up so fast I get a head rush. I rub my forehead and whisper yell, “Sky! We are not, we are not in lo- in love!’

As Ben says at the same time, “I am not – we’re not – no!”

I look over at Ben, who’s furrowed brow and blushing face surely match my own. I frown and then sigh; he sees me and looks down at his feet. Almost as if he’s embarrassed. Wait, I’m confused. Why does he look embarrassed? I’m the one who kissed him on the cheek! Curse my stupid feelings and their wayward minds.

I look down, too, almost feeding off of Ben’s embarrassment.

“Aww, look at you two, gettin’ all _nervous.” _Sky says, and I know that when I look up, I’m going to see an impish grin all over his face.

But before I am able to do so, the bus driver shouts, “Here we go!” and the vehicle lurches forward. Ben and I fall back into our seats, that that’s that.

**Ben**

The ride there isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Franka and I are still sharing a blanket, and Franka has just pulled out her computer, and she’s opened her Netflix app.

“Ok, Frankie, what’re we watching?” I say, leaning slightly against her. She leans in a little, too, and places the computer on our knees.

“I dunno, what do you wanna watch, Ben?”

“What’re our options?” I drape my arm around her shoulders again, as she scrolls down the screen.

“Well,” she says, drawing the word out. “How much time have we got?” she looks up and around as if expecting there to be a clock on the wall. I save her the trouble and look down at my watch.

“Forty minutes,”

“Dang, I forgot how close we are to New York. Where are we going after that?”

“Boston. Now that drive is almost four hours, we can watch, like, _two _movies then,”

Franka looks at me and smiles. “That’d be nice,”

“We’ll plan on it, then. Deal?”

“Deal,” she holds out her hand and I shake it gladly.

**Franka**

As I said, forty minutes later, we’ve reached our destination; a nice hotel in Manhattan, New York. Even living so close, I’ve never actually ben to New York. It’s big. _Really _big. And I really like it. I’ve always loved living in the city. When I was growing up, we lived out in the suburbs. I hated it. I hated the openness. It was almost as if there was _too much _space and silence. And I didn’t know what to do with it. I think that’s why I got into music. To fill the silence. With something. _Anything. _Anything other than my parents own disappointment. It worked. I got them out of my head. But it was hard. And my parents didn’t help at all. And it’s not like I expected them to or anything.

“Oh my gosh,” I say with amazement apparent in my voice. “this hotel is amazing,”

“Someone’s never left the state,” Ben says, and when I look over he has a smug look on his face.

“Hey, not all of us are critically acclaimed actors!” I smack his arm.

Ben glares at me out of the side of his eyes, “I’m not exactly _critically acclaimed,” _

I appear to have hit a nerve, so I put a hand on his arm, “Sorry,” I apologize.

“That’s like my dream,” he throws his hands in the air to add a bit of melodramatics. “to win some kind of award, or to at least be known.”

“Known?”

“You know, _famous,” _he says, with jazz hands.

“Oh,” I voice, “that’s like the exact opposite of my dream,”

“What’s your dream, then?” he asks.

I pat his arm and start walking into the hotel. “I’ll tell you sometime,” I reply over my shoulder.

I hear him laugh softly at my retreating form.

**Ben**

About twenty minutes later, I’m in my new hotel room, unpacking. Well, I can’t really _un_pack_, _but I’m hanging up all my nice clothes, and I’m putting my own blanket and pillow on my claimed bed. I think I’m sharing with Josh, while Sky and Chaz stay together. Their room is, unfortunately, upstairs. But, Franka and Melissa’s room in just down the hall! Yes!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait!   
Here's a semi-long chapter!

** _Chapter Fifteen_ **

**Ben**

I’m getting ready to go ask Franka to come get coffee with the guys and me. Our first order of business when getting to a new city is coffee, always coffee.

Eager to see my favorite person, I rush out of the room, with Josh at my heels.

“Go find the others!” I yell back at him.

When I get to Franka’s door, I knock furiously, until my knuckles hurt.

“Ben! My gosh!” I hear Mel’s voice from behind the door, and to be frank, I’m kind of disappointed I didn’t hear _Franka’s _voice. I push the feeling away. Far away.

When Mel comes to open the door (Finally!), I’m bouncing on the balls of my feet.

“IsFrankaherewe’regonnagetcoffee!”

Mel blinks. “What? Slow down, there buddy. She’s just getting ready, come on in.” I do. And I can automatically determine which bed is Frank’s. It’s still got her bags and her pale-yellow blanket and blue pillow on it.

“Franks hasn’t unpacked yet?” I laugh.

“Nope,”

“Hey! Don’t talk about me behind my back!” Franka walks out of the bathroom, crosses her arms, and pouts cutely. She’s wearing a pair of ripped black jeans, light brown Oxford shoes, a white button-down shirt with a baby blue sweater over it. My favorite color. As I may have before. When I look at my own shirt, I realize my sweatshirt is her favorite color. We are borderline creepy now.

“Well, you’re not exactly _behind _us, so it doesn’t count. Really,” I furrow my brow and hear Franka laugh.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today, Mr. Cook?”

“Well, Miss Abernathy, I think we’re going for coffee with the guys, you interested?”

“Why, certainly!” she says as she tugs on a coat and a hat. Franka wraps a scarf around her neck and links her arm in mine, smiling brightly.

“Oh, stop flirting, you two,” 

“We’re not flirting, Mel!” I say, ripping my arm away from Ben’s. He frowns.

“Sorry,” I say sheepishly.

“You’re fine,” Ben says, plastering a giant smile on his face once again, and grabbing my hand. He pulls me out the door whispering, “We weren’t flirting, were we?”

“Oh, absolutely not!” I say, even though I am not entirely convinced myself.

**Ben**

**Two Hours Later**

After finding a quaint, little coffeehouse about a block away from the hotel, it’s off to the theater. We just need to find it.

“Ok,” Josh says, peering at the map in his hands. “Jeff the Director said it was four blocks away from the hotel. Well, he didn’t say in which direction.”

Franka moves to walk next to Josh. “That’s because your map’s upside down,”

Josh blushes with embarrassment, “Oh, Chessie, I knew that.”

“Hey!” I say to Josh,” _I _am the nickname king, only I get to call her that!”

“Aww, Ben,” Franka pinches my cheek. “Are you jealous?”

“No!” I swat her hand away as I feel my face heat up. She laughs as I fake pout.

“I did it again!” she says, pleased with herself.

I look at her beautiful face. “There’s a reason for that,” I mutter under my breath.

Franka perks up and Sky, Josh, and Chaz all stare at me.

“What?” Franka says, “did you say something?” Ok, she didn’t hear me. Good. But Sky did. He’s the only one that knows about my crush on Franka. I’m pretty sure Chaz has a slight idea; he’s always smirking at the two of us. Josh is completely oblivious. Which is totally good because I don’t need anyone else knowing my secret. Ugh.

After a few more minutes of fighting over where the theater is, we finally find it, tucked away in a corner of the city. It’s a big stone building with a domed roof.

I open the door for Franka, and she smiles. And then she blushes. _Actually blushes! _My insides do a happy dance.

**Franka**

Stupid face. I just _had _to blush. I don’t even think he likes me that way. I think I’ve come to a conclusion. All of my staring at Ben and blushing when he even looks at me. I try to make up for it with jokes and sarcasm. I don’t think it works.

So, my theory:

I have a crush on Benjamin Tyler Cook.

A very giant, very debilitating crush. On Ben. My Ben with his ocean blue eyes and adorable curly hair.

I have it bad. Really, truly bad.

And he doesn’t even like me back.

**Ben**

I like her so much. It hurts.

Ugh. Like, really, truly hurts.

And I don’t even think she likes me that way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, friends!   
Here's chapter 16.  
Happy Reading1  
Al W.

** _Chapter Sixteen_ **

**Franka**

Ok, for the record, New York is flippin awesome! Someone who recognized Ben from one of the many shows he’s done asked him for an autograph! But then they asked if Ben and I were dating. To which we both blushed furiously and told the person, “Absolutely not!”

Watching the guys perform in front of sold-out audiences warms my heart. Ben and Sky are in their happy places. Sometimes, I feel so sad that I’m not actually _a part _of the cast. I’m not part of the cast or the crew, and I’m not related to any of them. But I guess it is what it is. And I am so grateful to be with Chaz, Josh, Sky, and Ben. 

That night as I walk back to the hotel with the guys, I’m trying to be part of their conversation, but my head’s not in it. I keep thinking about the past two months. So much has happened. Just three months ago, I was depressed and living in a crappy apartment with a girl who hated my guts. Now I have all these friends. I mean, look at these amazing people. Breaking out of my daze, I look at the four boys surrounding me. They mean more to me than anything. Chaz with his giant bear hugs, Josh with his contagious smile and laugh, Sky with his brotherly air and his helpfulness, and Ben. Ben with his cobalt eyes and his passion and his realness.

Then, due to my back luck, Ben catches me staring at him.

He blushes. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no. I’m just being weird.” I say as I feel my own face heat up.

I sense Ben’s eyes on me for a while more before looking at him again.

It’s my turn to ask, “What?”

He blinks and says dazedly in that soft voice of his, “You’re really pretty, Franks.” He uses it when he’s being sincere. I’ve learned that about him. I wonder if he’s noticed anything about me?

But, that does it. Those 4 words. My face is now a tomato. I keep staring at his beautiful eyes, it’s like their magnetic. I can’t look away. He doesn’t either.

Sky’s voice suddenly breaks the silence. “Hey, does the happy couple want to stop for dinner with us?”

Ben rips his eyes away from me, with a frown on his face and starts to say, “We’re not-”

“Oh, stop it,” Chaz says. “Do you guys want to stop for dinner or not?”

I pipe up, “Sure. But we all have a big day tomorrow.”

Josh rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, it’s our first two-show day in New York. Can we go get bacon though?”

“If you give me a piggy-back ride,” Chaz says.

“Not you, you’re, like, my height and you weigh more. But I’ll give Franka one. She’s like a feather.”

I don’t know whether to cheer at the free ride or smack Josh because of the insult. Instead, I stick my tongue out at him and jump on his back.

I look over my shoulder to smile at Ben and see him frowning. Is he jealous? No, he doesn’t like you like that, Franka, remember? 

We get back to the hotel at around 9:30 pm. It’s freezing outside, so we stop at the Starbucks inside the hotel for some hot chocolate. It hits the spot.

None of us are ready to go to sleep yet, despite our long day tomorrow, so we all gather in Ben, Josh, and Sky’s room to watch a movie. Chaz is sharing with Nico and Zachary. After a quick stop in my room for a pair of pajamas, aka some sweats and a giant sweatshirt of Chaz’s, I bang on the apartment door. The hallway air is cold. I jump up and down a little, waiting. And everyone says girls take a long time getting ready.

“My gosh, Franks,” I hear Ben’s mocking voice from behind the door. The door swings open and my hair blows in my face. After moving it out of the way, I see Ben looking at me, blushing. I blush, too.

“Hi, Benjamin,” I say.

“Oh, hi,”

I roll my eyes and imitate his voice. “Oh, hi,”

“You look cute,” he says.

I feel my face flush again. Stupid face. Stupid, traitorous face. Ben smirks at me and laughs.

“Come on in, Franka,” he steps back from the door to let me in. “Did you bring a pillow and a blanket? It’s okay if you didn’t we have plenty extra. Or if you don’t want one, that’s fine, too-”

“Ben,” I say, hesitantly laying a hand on his chest. “You’re rambling,”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” he blushes _again _and leads me further into the apartment. It’s the exact same as mine and Melissa’s. Well, duh. We’re in the same hotel. I think my brain starts to malfunction when I’m around Ben. I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean, have you _seen _him?! He’s flippin gorgeous!

Anyway, tonight we’re watching the first “Star Wars” movie. I recommended it; as it’s one of my favorites. Chaz and Josh got really excited when I said it, they must be big fans.

The movie starts and I’m sitting on one of the beds with Josh, and Ben is squished between Chaz and Sky, sitting on the floor.

About an hour into the movie, Josh is asleep, and I hear Sky whisper, “Franka! I need your help,”

“What?” I look down at him and see a sleeping Ben with his head on Sky’s shoulder. Ugh. So cute.

“Can I move his head onto your shoulder, I gotta go to the bathroom,”

“Um, yeah sure,”

“Whoa, there, Franks. Control your face, you’re blushing uncontrollably again,”

Dangit. “Shut up, Chaz,” I say in response. “And yeah, sure, Sky. I’ll take him.

Sky maneuvers sleepy Ben, pushing him away from his side slightly, just enough to stand up. He gets up off the bed and I slip into where he used to be sitting. Sky lets go of Ben. He curls up tighter against my side and drapes an arm across my waist. I put my own arm around his shoulders and hold him close. Being this close to Ben is weirdly comforting. I push his curly, blonde hair out of his eyes and run my thumb across his cheek. Smiling to myself, I look up and see the guys staring at me. Crap. I had forgotten they were there. This entire time.

Dare I repeat myself.

Crap.

“What?” I say, even though I know it’s the single most stupidest thing I could say right now. I _am _the one who’s running my thumb across his face.

“You are _so_ in love with him,” Chaz says, his mouth falling open. Sky has come back from the bathroom and is standing there smiling like a doofus.

I feel my face flush. “No, it’s not, it’s not like, that?”

“I was right!” Sky whisper-yells.

“About what? Though I think I know what you’re talking about, Sky.” Chaz says. He’s lying on his stomach on the floor between the two beds.

“I knew our little Frankie had a crush on him!”

“Shhh!” I say, reaching as far as I can (without disturbing the adorable, sleeping Ben in my lap) to slap Sky. “He could wake up at any minute!”

“My gosh, Frankie.”

“What?” I whisper back.

“You are so in love.”

“Yeah, right,” My voice is dripping with sarcasm. And the guys know it. They know it’s my defense mechanism. To use sarcasm to take a dark and/or uncomfortable and make it lighter/more comfortable.

Anyway, I _do _have a crush on Ben. Like, a gigantic one. It’s not good.

Oh gosh, I’m in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! This story is a work in progress and all comments are useful!  
Happy Reading  
-Al W.  
(Also, sorry this chapter is so short, others are much longer!)


End file.
